


Nineteen and a Future

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cross-Generational Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it is a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen and a Future

**July 30th, 1999**

“What's taking him so long,” Draco asked in a strained voice, and Neville reached out to steady the small boy perched on his friend's knee, sharing the terror of what would happen if they had to keep Remus' son away from the sweets much longer.

“'ckiiieee!” Teddy yelled, causing three pairs of hands to fly upward to cover their ears. Severus' hand twitched toward his wand, only to be met with the cool stare of Gran's house-elf.

A year ago, Severus might have told her to just release one of the wretched biscuits already, but Neville guessed he had been quite satisfied with all the meals she had prepared for him since. Also, he probably didn't want her to look up her nose at him and lecture him about the nature of preservation charms.

“Young Master Lupin,” Hetty told the toddler sternly once Severus had grudgingly placed both his hands in plain sight, “it is you's father that we is waiting for, so maybe is you should hold back yours scolding until he returns, to scream into his ears the full extent of your anger."

“Eeee!” Teddy squealed, and Neville winced in sympathy as the house-elf tolerated tiny fingers grabbing and twisting her left ear.

“I should have gone myself,” Severus muttered once he could be sure the child had captured all of Hetty's attention. Neville and Draco shared a look, well aware that this rare trip outside was still a stretch for their former teacher.

Before Draco could come out with another hint at the long time that had passed since their extensive brunch with Neville's D.A. friends, and before Neville could suggest they take Teddy hunting for butterflies again, there was a ripple in the air that announced a friend to the family had breached the wards. “Finally,” Draco breathed. Both of them still put the hands that weren't interlinked while securing Teddy on their wands until they saw Remus round the corner.

“Have you procured the item as I asked you to?” Severus demanded before anyone could utter a greeting, before even Teddy could cheer, “Daaa!”

“Certainly, Severus,” Remus huffed good-naturedly as he found himself a chair, “although I must admit that it was a tick challenging to find. Here you go, Neville,” he said, laying something square-shaped and wrapped in a shiny black cloth on Neville's plate and reaching out to take Teddy off Draco's hands.

Neville was faintly aware of the little boy happily munching on a cookie, but all his attention was now on the packet that had Severus disrupt their afternoon plans to send Remus on an errand. He unfolded the cloth and drew in a breath as he took in the old and battered copy of a volume he had never had the time to read but often seen in Professor Sprout's office.

“An old schoolbook?” Draco asked with a sceptic frown, sounding not so much disdainful as befuddled.

“Not any old schoolbook,” Remus said with a soft laugh, “ _The Potion Master's Guide to Herbology_!”

Neville felt a slow grin start to spread on his face. “Thank you,” he said, meeting Severus' eyes which were free of hatred and bitterness now, and not as inscrutable as he might be trying for, not by half. Tracing the cover, Neville didn't have to open the book to know what its inscription would say, and he felt almost giddy with the unknown treasures he would find inside.


End file.
